The Other Two
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: A cross-over between Ouran and Fruits Basket. What will happen when two cursed people come to Ouran but they are not in the zodiac? What will happen when the club finds out their secret? Rated T for language and mild violence. Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

**The Other Two**

**Hi! I hope everyone is having a great Turkey Day. So, I've been meaning to post this for awhile but I hade no time. Ok enough of my talkin' please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hikaru S. and Satoshi S. and the dude and lady that have no name.**

**A quick prologue:**

Eighteen years ago there was a man loved a French woman, or so he made it seem. The French woman's family was wealthy and he just wanted her money. He lied to her with words of love and compassion. She wanted to marry him, but he did not because to him a wedding was a waste of money, and all he wanted from her is her money and for her to sleep with him. Which she did when he promised he would marry her, when he really did not meant it. He fell in love with her over time and things were happy.

Two years later woman found out she was pregnant. She felt ashamed that she wasn't married and was pregnant and the man forgetting his reason for pretending to love her married her with the least money as possible. The man was happy and excited, but then he began to slowly worry because the man had a brother. His brother had married a woman about a year ago and his son, who was just born, was possessed by the spirit of the cat. The man and his brother are both Sohmas and some of the children of the Sohma family are cursed by the zodiac and the cat, but there were only thirteen members of the zodiac so there was only a slight chance that his child would be possessed.

Almost nine months later, in December, the man's daughter was born, she had bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, and was named Hikaru, and he was happy. But that happiness didn't last, for when he held his baby daughter she transformed into a baby lion. The man was outraged. He could not believe this was happening to him, and a lion, was not part of the zodiac! He continuously wonder why him and what the hell is going on, he also did not know if he loved his daughter anymore, for she was no longer his daughter, but instead, some beast! Some of his happiness was rebuilt when his wife became pregnant again. He promised himself that this would be different and he could just forget about his first child and love this one, since it would be a normal child. The second child, a son, was born prematurely, he was named Satoshi. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and when the lady embraced him he transformed into a deer. The man's only happiness now was money and he slowly became cold, distant, and cruel to his children, but the lady still loved them very much. Seeing how terribly he treated her children she got the divorce papers and divorced the wicked man.

The lady lived on her own with her two, small, children for two years and then her family found where she was living. They made her and the children come back to France with them. No one at the estate liked the children and planed to kick them out once they were old enough to be on their own, but that changed once their mother died 10 years from the time she was force to come back to France. The lady's mother, their grandmother, sent the 13 year old Hikaru and 12 year old Satoshi back to Japan as soon as possible so they could live with their father and no longer be their burden.

Back in Japan the man, still consumed by hatred of them and greed, sold them to Akito, who he had earlier told about his children to, and never wished to see them again. At the main house they stayed in an empty three story building where they were beaten and abused by Akito almost everyday, and only Akito, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno knew where they were.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Other Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. They both exceed my level of awesomeness.**

**I hope you like it so far. ^^ I know you all are like: _OMG there is a Hikaru Sohma and a Hikaru Hitachiin, how will we tell them apart?_ Well don't worry they are going to call her by a nickname given to her by the host club that you will later find out about. And if in case that wasn't clear she is Kyo's cousin. Now please enjoy the first actual chapter of The Other Two.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(3 years later Hikaru is 16 and Satoshi is 15)**

**At the Main House**

"You think you're special?" Akito asked Hikaru whipping her upper arms and lower legs, while she was trying to protect Satoshi from being hurt.

"No," Hikaru said boldly.

"That's right, you bitch! I am the one that is special not you! ME! I AM GOD! EVERYONE LOVES ME! EVERYONE HAS TO DO WHAT I SAY BECAUSE THERE IS A BOND BETWEEN THEM AND ME! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

"No it doesn't! I have never felt a bond with you nor will I ever have a bond with you!" Hikaru said and as soon as she said it she knew she shouldn't have.

"What?" Akito grabbed Hikaru by the shirt and threw her out of the room. Hikaru landed against the stair railing. A thing that happened in a split second seemed like minuets to Hikaru, the old stair railing gave out and she plummeted down the three stories in the building to the floor. When Hikaru hit the floor she lost consciousness. Kureno hearing what happened ran out of the room he was on the second floor waiting for Akito to finish his business, and saw Hikaru laying on the floor. Kureno went back inside the room he was in and hid from Akito stomping down the stairs dragging Satoshi behind him. Akito left the building, leaving Hikaru to die. As so as it was safe Kureno went to check on Hikaru. Not knowing what to do he urgently called Hatori. Explaining the situation to him, Hatori had his car there in a mater of seconds. They carefully placed Hikaru in the car and quickly took her to the hospital since calling an ambulance to the main house would be to suspicious while trying not to let them know about Hikaru and Satoshi's existence.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kureno," Hatori said while in the hospital waiting room "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"<p>

"Akito wanted to go talk to Hikaru and Satoshi and he told me to wait outside. It was really hot so I went inside without him knowing. I had never been inside this building so I decide to somewhat explore. I found an old library on the second floor and began to look at the books when I heard Akito yelling. I guess he threw her against the wall because I heard a thud. Then I heard the snapping of wood and then a thud. I went outside the room and saw Hikaru lying on the floor and Akito dragging Satoshi off. I don't know where they went because I went to check on Hikaru."

"I have a good guess on he took him, I will go confirm if my guess is true."

"I have to go back now, or Akito will be in an even worse mood," Kureno left. About thirty minutes later a nurse walked up to a Hatori.

"Mr. Sohma, are you Miss Hikaru's guardian?" the nurse asked.

"No, but I am her regular doctor. And good luck getting a hold of him, if you want I will transfer all the paper work personally," Hatori replied.

"Alright, well she is still unconscious and is in room 304 if you want to she her," she smiled and walked off. Hatori got up and made his way to room 304.

Hikaru was lying on the hospital bed where her only movement was the rising and falling of her chest, indicating that she was breathing. There was a chair in the corner and Hatori thought about what he could do to get Hikaru and Satoshi away from the main house, because it was clearly no longer safe for them there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sohma, but visiting hours are almost over," a nurse said coming in and checking Hikaru's heart rate and blood pressure.

"Ok, I will be back tomorrow," Hatori said and he left.

* * *

><p>In the morning he was back just like he said he would. He came around nine in the morning and Hikaru was beginning to wake up.<p>

Hikaru grunted as she began to regain consciousness. Hatori walked over and stood about two feet from the bed.

"Huh? Hatori?" she asked groggily like she had just woken up from a nice nap. Her head began to ache and it reminded her of the other day's events. "Where am I? Where is Satoshi?" she asked sort of panicked, more worried about Satoshi than herself.

"Calm down," Hatori said calmly, "you're in he hospital do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said sourly.

"Good, consider yourself lucky, you just got off with only a fractured skull and a few broken ribs that took minor surgery to help them heal," Hatori said.

"Yeah, **only** a fractured skull and few broken ribs that took minor surgery to help them heal," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Kureno found you, he called me and we brought you here," Hatori said ignoring Hikaru's snide remark.

"Where is Satoshi?" she asked getting back to the main subject.

"In the cat's room," Hatori said in a monotone voice while Hikaru began to flip out.

"What? You have to go get him!"

"I can't do that now, but there is someone going and checking up on him."

"Do we, meaning Satoshi and I, have to return to the main house?" Hikaru asked solemnly.

"No, I will tell you more details later," Hatori said and that was the last on that subject.

* * *

><p>(a week later)<p>

"So you're awake," Hatori said coming in the room. It was about five at night and Hikaru didn't answer; she just stared out the window watching the sky begin to turn pink. "The doctor said you could leave today as long as you take it easy for awhile." Hikaru looked at Hatori and he continued, "Since it is clearly to dangerous for you at the main house you and Satoshi will be living in an apartment. You will also be transferring to Ouran Private Academy. I will go into more details later."

"Can we go get Satoshi now?" Hikaru asked but before Hatori could answer his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it and let the other end talk. "Okay we will be over there soon." he hung up. "Kureno got Satoshi from the cat's room for us. He is waiting in my office now."

"Can we leave yet?" Hikaru asked anxious to see her brother.

"We will as soon as the doctor comes back." Hatori answered and they waited.

* * *

><p>(Two hours later)<p>

"Okay," Hatori said, they were now in the car driving to Hatori's office. "We, the older members of the zodiac and I, will pay for your apartment fees. We will also give you money for food but the shopping and cooking is up to you to take care of. I will be giving you a credit card for money for food and **only** money for food! If you have to buy anything else ask me first. I will also be giving you a cell phone for emergencies only."

"Ok," Hikaru said staring out the window. They pulled up to Hatori's office and they both got out of the car. They walked in and found Kureno sitting with Satoshi.

"Hikaru!" Satoshi said running over and clinging to her arm. Kureno walked over to Hatori, whispered something to him, and handed him a big brown box.

"Ready to go?" Hatori asked and Hikaru nodded.

"First we need to stop by the school to get you two enrolled," Hatori said once they were back in the car. The box Kureno handed him was in the trunk.

They drove fifteen minuets away from the main house; it would probably be about a thirty minuet walk.

The school was huge. Hikaru made note of how to get out incase she got separated from Hatori and Satoshi.

"Here it is," Hatori said standing outside the headmaster's office. Hatori opened the door the group stepped inside. The secretary noticed them and directed them to the headmaster's office.

"Welcome, come in," the headmaster said noticing the group's arrival. "Mr. Sohma, I believe we conversed over the phone," he said shaking Hatori's hand.

"Yes that would be correct," Hatori said.

"And you must be Miss Hikaru Sohma," the headmaster said taking Hikaru's hand and kissing it.

"Hello," Hikaru said feeling kind of awkward.

"And then that leaves you to be Satoshi," he said shaking hands with Satoshi.

"Hello," Satoshi said quietly.

"Why don't you two go explore the school ground while we take care of the paperwork," he said to Hikaru and Satoshi, "none of the students will be here since it is Sunday so here is a map incase you get lost." Hikaru took the map and the two left.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we have to hurry," Hikaru said running through the empty halls ignoring the pain in her side.<p>

"Hikaru, are you sure you should be running?" Satoshi asked trying to keep up.

"I am perfectly fine," Hikaru said grasping her side, hiding the motion from Satoshi.

"Finally, the door we cam in," Hikaru said slowing her pace as they approached a large, elaborately designed door. They opened it and found Hatori waiting by his car. Hikaru and Satoshi rushed to him.

"Sorry, we kind of got lost," Hikaru said catching her breath.

"Didn't I tell you to take it easy? That includes no running." Hatori scolded Hikaru. "And didn't the headmaster give you a map of the school grounds? How did you manage to get lost?"

"Hikaru said her sense of direction was 100% perfect and threw the map away," Satoshi informed Hatori.

"Just get in the car," Hatori said as he frowned at Hikaru. They did as he said and Hatori drove them to their new home.

They got out of the car and Hatori took the box from the trunk and lead them to one of the apartment door.

"I left Ayame and Shigure in charge of buying and setting up furniture. It probably wasn't the best idea but…." Hatori said unlocking the door. "The apartment has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living area, and a kitchen."

Stepping inside Hikaru and Satoshi absorbed the elements of their new home.

"I've got to go now," Hatori said setting the box on the counter in the kitchen. "This box holds all of your possessions. Make sure you follow the rules. Someone will be by to check on you every other day. Don't forget that your first day of school is tomorrow. Goodbye." The door clicked as he closed the door.

The living area had a kotatsu, a small TV, a bookcase, and a closet.

"Lets go see whose room is whose." Hikaru said and they walked down the hall. There were three doors: one directly in front of them, one to the right, and one to the left.

Satoshi opened the door on the left. There was a bookcase, a dresser a closet, a desk and a bed. The color scheme in the room was different shades of blue. Hikaru opened the door on the right and it had all the same furnishing as the other room. This room's color scheme was different shades of purple and pink.

"It's so prepy it burns my eyes," Hikaru said cringing away from the bright colorful room. "Well I am going to guess that this room is mine, unless you want to stay in the room of the bright torture." In response Satoshi shook his head back violently declining the offer.

Hikaru walked in and observed her new room. The bookcase was filled with copies of the books Shigure had written. There was a note on the bookshelf it read:

**Dear ****Hikaru,**

**I hope you enjoy your new home. All of the books in the bookcases are gifts form me. Your closet is a gift from Ayame.**

** Enjoy your gifts,**

** Shigure ^^  
><strong>

Hikaru sighed and put the note back down on the shelf. "My closet is a gift from Ayame?" Hikaru asked herself walking over to the small closet door. She opened it and stared at the abundance of clothes stuffed into the small closet; Hikaru grabbed one of the articles of clothing, a shirt, and looked at the tag. It read: **Trust ****Ayame**. Hikaru sighed. She put the shirt back and went to Satoshi's room.

"Hey, did you see your closet?" Hikaru asked him.

"My closet….." Satoshi said, "Ayame attacked my closet."

"Yeah, mine too," Hikaru laughed. Satoshi began to laugh but soon there was silence.

"I have to go find a store and get some things, do you want to help me?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," Satoshi said.

"Let me unpack the box first," Hikaru said going to the small kitchen. She got to the box and opened it. She pulled out two books that where in French, they were gifts from their mother. She also pulled out the few items of clothing they had, a white paper bag that had Hikaru's pain medication in it, and a raged stuffed lion. The lion had sentimental value, she has had it all of her life, and every night, not that she would admit to it, even if she was caught in the act, she would sleep with it. not even Satoshi knew she did.

She quickly took the lion the her room hiding if from Satoshi's sight as she did. She put it under her pillow and left the room.

"Ready to go?" Hikaru asked and Satoshi nodded. As they were walking ot the door Hikaru grabbed the bottle of pills and threw them into the trashcan.

"What was that?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing of importance," Hikaru said brushing it of as if it was nothing.

They walked for a few minutes and found a grocery store. Hikaru grabbed a shopping basket and began getting the items they needed. They got bread, eggs, various meats, tooth brushes, tooth paste, a hair brush, some various vegetables, and milk.

"This should be enough right?" Hikaru asked standing in the check out line.

"Yeah," Satoshi answered. They got checked out and once Hikaru paid for the items they walked home.

When they got home Hikaru cooked dinner, they ate, took baths, and went to get ready for bed.

Satoshi still wonder what Hikaru threw away went to look in the garbage can. In the garbage can was a bottle of pills. He read the label and realized it was Hikaru's pain medication. Satoshi took it out of the trashcan and went to Hikaru's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Yes?" Hikaru asked opening the door.

"You threw away your pain medication," Satoshi stated holding up the pill bottle.

"Yeah, so? I don't need it," Hikaru said, upset that she forgot he could look into the trashcan and see what she threw away.

"So, don't through it away, you need to use it. Don't go around in pain just because you don't want to take some medicine," Satoshi said setting the pill bottle in her hand. He left and went back to his room and shut the door.

Hikaru, unwillingly, walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water to take her medicine. When she was done she walked back into her room, shut the door, turned out the light, laid in her bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Stuff happened and I had to study for exams and yeah….. But please forgive me; I will do better next time. And I promise that the Host Club with show up in the next chapter. Please review! :3 <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**The Other Two**

**Hello! Thank you for everyone who read this story and a special thanks to nana11 who is currently the first and only review of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highs School Host Club or Fruits Basket, they are bother awesome stories and if I owned them they would be ruined.**

**Chapter 2**

When Satoshi woke up he could smell breakfast. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Hikaru, who was still in her pajamas, had just finished fixing breakfast.

"Good morning," she said placing two plates on the table.

They sat down to eat and were soon finished.

"I will take care of the dishes, you go get ready," Hikaru said as she collected the plates and went to the sink.

"Okay," he said and went back to his room.

When he came out Hikaru was in her room getting ready. He grabbed his bag and waited by the door. Hikaru came out of her room in a yellow dress with poof sleeves and poof skirt. She also wore black shoes and white tights. Her hair was back in her usual long braid the went past her behind.

"Nice uniform," Satoshi said knowing how much Shi hates dresses.

"Blah~" she complained as she grabbed her bag and followed Satoshi out the door. "So, do you remember the way to school?" she asked.

"What? You don't know the way to school?" Satoshi asked beginning to freak out.

"Yes, I know the way to school," Hikaru laughed. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Do you remember the way out of the school?" Satoshi asked remembering yesterday's events.

"If you just follow the crowd we will eventually get out," Hikaru said. "We need to find a way to meet up at the end of school."

"What if I meet you outside of your class room?" Satoshi suggested.

"Ok, I will wait there then."

They entered the school building and went to the main office to get their classroom number. Instead of just giving them a room number two people form the office escorts them to there class.

* * *

><p>Class had started about ten minuets ago when the door opened to the class room. A person from the office walked in followed by a student. The student had short brown hair and brown eyes and seemed really reserved. If anything for certain he was defiantly handsome.<p>

The person from the office talked to the teacher for a bit and then left.

"Class," the teacher addressed them, "we get the honor of welcoming one of our new students. This is Satoshi Sohma. He transferred her from a private all boy's school about thirty minuets away from here."

Haruhi who was sitting in the back of the class with Koaru on her right and Hikaru on her left watched the new student intently. There was something that was off about him, she just couldn't tell what. When she glanced over at Hikaru he was wearing a devilish grin on his face, she glanced over to Kaoru and his expression matched Hikaru's.

"Guys, just leave him alone," Haruhi whispered looking back and forth between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No way, we have to," Hikaru began.

"introduce ourselves to the new student," Kaoru finished.

"Let's see," the teacher said, the conversation between Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru not heard, "you can sit in the empty desk right in front of Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi please raise your hand." Haruhi raised her hand and Satoshi went and sat in the desk in front of her.

* * *

><p>(This is happening at the same time as the last scene)<p>

The classroom door opened and a lady from the office walked in with a student behind her. The student had long blond hair in a braid that went down past her behind; she had fair skin, and bright, vibrant, dark blue eyes. If one thing was to be said about her it would be that she is definitely beautiful. The lady talked to the teacher for a minute and then walked out.

"As it turns out we have a new student," the teacher said to the class. "This is Hikaru Sohma. She used to go to a private all girls school before she transferred here."

Tamaki glanced over to Kyoya who sat a seat over to the right. Kyoya had a facial expression that said he was in deep thought.

'Father didn't tell me anything about a new student, I wonder why,' Tamaki thought to himself as the new girl was assigned a desk.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for lunch. Haruhi had been starving since she didn't eat that much breakfast.<p>

"Hey, Haruhi, you should come to the lunchroom with us," Hikaru said as they stood up to leave the class room.

"Yeah, it is probably no fun in here alone," Kaoru added.

"Ok, sure," Haruhi said as she put her books away. She paused when Satoshi got up and left the room. "Does something seem off about him?"

"Off? How so?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, he just seems off," Haruhi said as they walked to the lunchroom.

"You're just imagining things," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Haruhi said. "Hey look, Satoshi is with a girl. Could she be the other new student the teacher mentioned?"

"Maybe," the twins said in unison. The twins went through the line and Haruhi went and sat at the table the rest of the club was sitting at. Honey was eating cake, Mori was sitting silently beside him, Tamaki seemed bothered by something, and Kyoya was busy typing away on his laptop. Haruhi went and sat down and Tamaki's face immediately brightened with joy.

"Haruhi! Did you come to share a lunch with your father?" Tamaki asked excitedly as Haruhi expression remained blank.

"Sempai, I already told you that you aren't my dad," Haruhi said.

"How can you be so cruel to me?" Tamaki asked going into his depression corner.

"What's the matter milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked coming back with their trays of food.

"Haruhi is being mean to me," Tamaki wept. Everyone looked at Kyoya when he stopped typing.

"So, what did you find out?" Tamaki asked Kyoya who stopped typing.

"Well they are part of the Sohma family, if you couldn't tell that by their last name," Kyoya said, "Hikaru Sohma, the girl is the older of the two, and Satoshi Sohma, the boy was born prematurely and has a few health problems because of it. Other than that it states their birthdays, eye color, hair color, height, and ect."

"Hey, Hikaru, she has the same name as you!" Honey said happily.

"Whatever, Hikaru is a weird name for a girl, anyway," Hikaru said brushing off the comment.

"I think it's a fine name for a girl," Haruhi said, "There was a girl in my elementary school that had a friend that went to another school who knew a girl named Hikaru."

"That was way to confusing," Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"What else did you find about them?" Tamaki asked.

"Strangely, that's all I could find," Kyoya said.

"What that's all?" Kaoru asked.

"That's very little for a regular person, let alone Kyoya-Sempai," Hikaru stated.

"It seems they have high security on their personal information. I wonder why. And besides why are you taking an interest in them Tamaki, they are just transfer students?"

"I'm not sure, but they seem different for some reason," Tamaki said.

"It's almost like as if they were hiding some kind of secret," Haruhi said and began eating her lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hikaru (Sohma) said as Satoshi walked up to her. School was over for the day and Satoshi had met her in exactly the place they had discussed. "Ready?"<p>

"Yup," Satoshi said and they began walking towards the door, or so they thought.

(About 15 minutes later)

"No! We are lost again," Hikaru said.

"See, we should have kept the map, but no, you have a 'great sense of direction' you say, 'we can find our way around with out it'," Satoshi mocked Hikaru. "How about we ask someone for directions," Satoshi suggested when Hikaru shot him a death glare. "How about we see if there is anyone in that room over their?" Satoshi pointed to a room that had very elaborate double doors and a sign that said which room it was.

"Music Room 3? Ok, what ever you say," Hikaru said and placed her hand on the door knob.

She turned the knob and opened the door. When she pushed open the door rose petal flew towards them. When the petals cleared there were seven guys standing in the room. One with blond hair and blue eyes in the middle, one with black hair and glasses, a really tall one with spiky-ish black hair, a really short one holding a stuffed rabbit, a short-ish one with brown hair who looked really feminine, and last but not least, two red-headed twins. For some reason the one with the glasses and the taller blond one seemed familiar.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," they all said in unison.

"Ah, the two transfer students, I was hoping you would come by here one day. Looks like today is the day," Tamaki said stepping forwards to the shocked two standing at the door. "We accept any kinds of customers here, transfer students, honor students, female students, male students. Please come have a seat princess," Tamaki said grabbing Hikaru's hand and kissing it.

"What the hell?" Hikaru shouted jerking her hand away. "Ya, know, we just came to ask for directions, but since we can't get that here, we can go find some other students somewhere else," Hikaru said turning around to head out the door, "come on Satoshi, let's go."

"Wait," Kyoya said, "we have some questions for you."

"Questions, what kind of questions?" Hikaru asked turning back around. Something in her brain then clicked and she remember why the one with glass and the blond one looked so familiar. "Hey, I remember now, you two, the one with glasses and the freaky blond one are in my class. Anyway, we don't really want to answer questions, so we will just be heading off now," Hikaru said turning around again.

"Wait! I know this all seems really weird, but if you could just give us a little of your time," Haruhi said stepping forward.

Hikaru and Satoshi glanced at each other and then back at the club.

"Fine," Hikaru said and Satoshi nodded. "But we have to be home soon so make it quick."

"Haruhi go put a sign on the door that says we are closed today," Kyoya said as Hikaru and Satoshi walked towards the guys. Haruhi went off the back room to find paper and a marker.

"Please why don't' you sit?" Kyoya said as Hikaru and Satoshi sat on a couch across form the club members.

"Okay, what do you want to know," Hikaru asked hesitantly not sure if she would be able to answer any of the questions.

"Why did you transfer to this school?" Kyoya asked.

"Reasons," Hikaru answered simply.

"Reasons?" Tamaki asked, "Can't you tell us more than that?"

"Nope," Hikaru replied.

"How come your name is Hikaru? Hikaru is more of a boy's name," Hikaru (Hitachiin) asked.

"One, who do you know my name?" Hikaru (Sohma) asked.

"Well not many people transfer into Ouran after a new year had already started," Kyoya answered.

"Touché," Hikaru (Sohma) said. "Two, because my mother wanted to name me that, do you have a problem with it or something?"

"Yeah, it's a boy's name, girls that have boy's name's sound to weird and masculine for girls," Hikaru (H) said stepping towards the two Sohmas.

"My mother thought it was a perfectly fine name for a girl," Hikaru (S) said standing up being a couple inches shorter than him.

"Well, what is wrong with your mother," Hikaru (H) began. A soft uh-oh was heard form Satoshi, "is she stupid or something? I mean geez, you have to be pretty stupid to name a girl a guy's name," Hikaru (H) said.

The next thing happened in a matter of seconds. Hikaru (S) drew her arm back and shot it forward in a punch hitting Hikaru (H)'s cheek knocking him to the ground. Satoshi tired to stop her but was to late and ended up knocking into her after Hikaru (H) was already on the ground.

"DO NOT CALL MY MOTHER STUPID! SHE'S SMARTER THAN YOU WOULD BE IF THERE WERE TEN OF YOU!" Hikaru (S) yelled why everyone, including Hikaru (H), stared at Hikaru (S) in shock.

"I'm sorry about all this," Satoshi said letting go of Hikaru and bowing to the host club. "I think we better leave now."

"Wait!" Tamaki said as they began to walk off but Kyoya stopped him.

"We will see them tomorrow during school."

The door opened and Haruhi came in.

"Haruhi, what took you so long?" Kyoya asked.

"There were some girls out there and I had to tell them why we were closed today."

"Very well, just come over here," Kyoya said.

"Okay," Haruhi stepped wrong and stepped on her untied shoe lace she hadn't noticed and fell. But she didn't fall on the ground, no. She fell into something, someone to be exact. She fell into Satoshi.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Haruhi said but then she realized she was lying on a deer. "Um…" The entire club stared wide eyed at what just happened and Hikaru (S) cursed under her breath.<p>

Hikaru (S) quickly picked up the deer and his clothes.

"Is there a back room or something?" she asked and Tamaki pointed to a door. Hikaru raced back to the room and stepped inside.

A few seconds later she stepped out without Satoshi or the deer.

"Care to explain?" Tamaki asked and Hikaru (S) frowned.

"Um, it's kind of a long story," Hikaru (S) said.

"We've got time," Kyoya said.

"The Sohma family is cursed," Hikaru (S) said very seriously.

"Cursed? Yeah right! What a load of baloney. Clearly she has already met Nekozawa-Sempai and he messed with her head or somethin," Hikaru (H) said.

"What you don't believe me? You saw it with you owns eyes and yet you doubt them?"

"It does seem a little ridiculous," Kyoya said, "but go on."

"Do you know the story of the god and the 12 zodiac members and the cat?" Hikaru (S) asked.

"I do! My mom used to tell me that story," Haruhi said.

"That is the curse; there is a God, the twelve animals of the zodiac and then the cat. If we hug a member of the opposite sex or get too stressed out we transorm."

"Whether it is true or not, I do not believe a deer is part of the story," Haruhi said.

"Well there is a hidden part to it, a part where there can become other animals," Hikaru (S) said, "and that's all I can tell you."

"Nothing else?" Kaoru asked.

"Well that's all I know about it," Hikaru (S) said.

Satoshi stepped out of the back room as a human again.

"I see," Kyoya said. "If you will excuse us for a moment." Kyoya and Tamaki got up and went to a back corner of the room to talk.

"We have come to a decision!" Tamaki said. "Since you two need something and we need something we can come to a compromise," Tamaki said walking back to the group with the Kyoya.

"And what do we need exactly?" Hikaru (S) asked.

"You need us not to tell about you punching Hikaru," Kyoya said.

"Wait, what? She punched Hikaru?" Haruhi asked just noticing Hikaru (H)'s swollen cheek. "Why?"

"We will tell you later," Kaoru said.

"And why do we need that?" Hikaru (S) asked.

"Don't you care about getting detention or suspended even," Tamaki asked.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't been before," Hikaru (S) said like it was no big deal.

"If you got detention what would it bring your total up to?" Satoshi asked looking at Hikaru (S).

"Thirteen I think," Hikaru (S) said.

"That many detentions? What for?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"The same thing that happened here," Satoshi said.

"What if we had a story about your curse put in the school newspaper, then everyone would know?" Kyoya said determined not to loose.

"What if we told the newspaper Haruhi was actually a girl?" Hikaru (S) said, "it sure would cause trouble for you."

"Who would believe you?" Kyoya asked.

"Who would believe you? Your story is more ridiculous than mine." Hikaru said. "What do you want anyway?"

"For Satoshi to become a host and for you to help out in the club for various odd jobs," Kyoya replied.

"NO," Hikaru (S) said. "Well we could have all of your memories erased."

"That's not possible! Is it?" Hikaru (H) asked.

"Why don't you let me called the person that does it so you can find out," Hikaru (S) said taking out her cell phone.

"Do you think he would be allowed on the school grounds? We could have security guards out their in a matter of minutes." Kyoya said.

"Hikaru, just do what they say," Satoshi said.

"But-" Hikaru (S) began but was cut off by Satoshi.

"You don't need to get in trouble again."

"Fine," Hikaru (S) said finally giving in.

"Good, you will start tomorrow after school," Kyoya said and Hikaru (S) and Satoshi left.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sighed as she unlocked the door to their apartment.<p>

"Sure took you two along time to get home," a voice said as Hikaru switched on the lights.

"Hatori! What are you trying to do? Make us have a heart attack or something?" Hikaru shouted as Satoshi shut the apartment door.

"Sorry we are so late," Satoshi said.

"We sort of ran into some trouble," Hikaru said.

"What kind of trouble?" Hatori asked narrowing his eyes.

"There was this club wanting us to join it and they wouldn't take no as an answer," Satoshi said thinking quickly which wasn't to far from the truth.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come by and check on you two. How was school?" Hatori asked.

"Fine," Satoshi said.

"Terrible," Hikaru replied honestly. "I hate it there."

"Maybe you will learn to like it," Hatori said.

"Doubt it. Hatori, why Ouran?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I have some friends that work for the school and could get you in," Hatori said. "Well, I have to be going now, Akito will be mad if I don't."

"Bye Hatori," Hikaru and Satoshi said as they leaned out the door to watch Hatori walked down the stairs, got in his shiny black car and left.

They were both about to go back inside before something caught Satoshi's eye.

"Haruhi," Satoshi said staring at the small host unlocking the apartment door next to theirs. Hearing her name Haruhi turned to see who had called it.

"Satoshi? Satoshi's sister?" Haruhi asked.

"We can't get away from them can we?" Hikaru said and frowned.

"Don't be mean," Satoshi ordered Hikaru and lightly stomped on her foot.

"So this is where you guys live, I noticed the apartment wasn't vacant anymore and I was going to come over and see who lived here and to greet the new neighbors later but apparently we have already met. I'm surprised you two live in an apartment, figuring you could afford to even go to Ouran let alone transfer in after the school year started. I pictured you living in a mansion or something," Haruhi said.

"Well it's nice to know that we know someone that lives close," Hikaru said smiling. "Plus you seem more calmer than some of the others. Oh, by the way, please don't tell them you know where I live," Hikaru begged.

"Don't worry I won't," Haruhi said. "Well, I've got to go now, see you tomorrow. Oh, I don't think I managed to catch your name."

"It's Hikaru," Hikaru said with a smile.

"Bye," Haruhi said smiling and stepped inside her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Come on we're late," Hikaru said to Satoshi as they ran down the almost empty halls of Ouran making their way to Music Room 3.<p>

"It's your fault you got lost again," Satoshi said.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Hikaru said grabbing the door handle and pushing it open.

The whole club was decked out like a tropical island or something.

"What the-?" Hikaru (S) asked.

"Why are you two so late?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry we got lost," Hikaru (S) said.

"Oh well what's done is done. Now hurry up and get changed," Tamaki ordered and threw them Balinese outfits.

"What?" Hikaru (S) asked.

"As a host and host club assistant you a required to dress up just like the rest of us," Tamaki said.

"But I don't wanna," Hikaru (S) wined.

"You are going to unless you want your secret to be leaked," Kyoya said coolly.

"Fine," Hikaru said (S) and stomped off towards a dressing room.

"Oooo," Honey said as Hikaru (S) stepped out of the dressing room while Honey and Mori softly clapped.

She was wearing a white flowy shirt with a large gold collar. The skirt was dark purple with a golden sash around the waist.

"Now Satoshi's turn," Honey said happily as Satoshi walked into the dressing room.

A minute later he stepped out, dressed in the costume, while Honey and Mori clapped softly again. He was shirtless, which reviled a bruise or two, and was wearing baggy pants that where dark red with a light orange sash.

"Okay everyone into position," Kyoya said and everyone got into their positions.

"Satoshi stand over here by me and Takeshi," Honey said pulling Satoshi over with him. Hikaru (S) stayed away form the group on the sidelines.

Girls flooded into the room and were seated at various tables.

"Tamaki, why did you decide to add a new host all of a sudden?" one guest asked and some girls went over to where Satoshi was sitting with Honey so he could learn the ropes.

"Being a transfer student can be hard, I know this on a personal account, we just wanted to include him and make him feel welcome," Tamaki replied in his princely voice.

"Aw, how sweet."

"Tamaki, who is that girl over in the corner?" another guest of Tamaki's asked.

"Oh, she is Satoshi's sister," Tamaki answered.

"Why is she here?" a third girl asked.

"Satoshi was born prematurely and gets hurt easily. She is just doing her job as the older sister and staying here to make sure he doesn't get hurt," Tamaki said.

"How adorable," the girls said, "a sibling looking after a sibling is just sweet." Hikaru (S) rolled her eyes hearing Tamaki.

"What is her name?" one girl asked Tamaki.

"Her name is Hikaru Sohma."

"What a strange name for a girl," one girl commented.

"How do you not get her name mixed up with Hikaru Hitachiin?" a different girl asked.

"Good point princess, we haven't thought about that," Tamaki thought for a second. "Kyoya what do you suggest?"

"I don't' know right now, how about you think about it and then we will discus it once the princesses leave," Kyoya said.

"Okay," Tamaki said and went back to his 'princesses'.

After the guest left Hikaru (S) was the first to change back into her school uniform. After everyone else got back into their uniforms he called a meeting.

"Hikaru, what animal are you?" Tamaki asked.

"A lion, why?"

"Hmm," Tamaki said.

"What are you thinking, boss?" the twins said in unison.

"AH-HA! I've got it!" Tamaki said.

"Got what exactly?" Hikaru (S) asked.

"Since lions are called shishi, we will shorten it and call you shi!" Tamaki said.

"Good thinking milord," Koaru said.

"I like that name," Honey said happily while Mori nodded.

"Well, what do you know? Tamaki does have a brain after all," Kyoya said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru (S) sighed, this was going to be a long school year.

"We have to go now," Shi said standing up.

"Don't forget about the dance coming up next week," Kyoya said. "Both of you must attend."

"Yeah, I got it," Shi and Satoshi left.

* * *

><p>(One morning while HIkaru is in the shower)<p>

Satoshi picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hell, you have called Trust Ayame,"_ a female voice said over the phone.

"May I speak to Ayame?" Satoshi asked.

"_Hold on for just one minute,"_ she said.

"_Hello?"_ Ayame asked.

"Hi, Ayame it's me Satoshi."

"_Satoshi! You've never called me before! What can I do for you?"_

"Well there is this party that Hikaru and I are supposed to attend but I can't go since I would be required to dance with girls and it would be to risky of a situation and Hikaru won't go if I go but I want her to go and have a good time but one thing she doesn't have a dress and two she won't leave me home alone."

"_Ah, I see, just tell me what I need to do."_

"Well I was thinking that if I pretended that I was sick then I wouldn't have to go and I was wondering if you could make Hikaru a dress for the party and bring it here in three days. Can you do that?"

"_Can I do that?"_ Ayame laughed. _"Do not dare under estimate me dear child. I will see_ _you in three days."_ Ayame finished and hung up.

* * *

><p>(Three days laterthe day of the party)

"Hikaru," Satoshi said walking into her room. "I don't feel good." Hikaru put a hand to his forehead.

"Hmm, you're a little bit warm," Hikaru said. "Your not going. It is better to be safe than sorry plus we don't want you to get anyone sick if you are sick."

"You're still going right?" Satoshi asked.

"No way, your sick and I have to stay here and take care of you," Hikaru said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," Hikaru said and went to go answer the door.

"Ayame?" Hikaru asked surprised as Ayame walked in with a girl with black braids wearing a maid outfit following behind him.

"Satoshi told me all about your little party you're going to so I made you a dress!" Ayame said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not going," Hikaru said.

"Why not?" Ayame asked.

"Because Satoshi is sick and someone has to watch after him," Hikaru replied.

"I can watch over him!" Ayame shouted.

"I don't' know about that," Hikaru said.

"We are very responsible people aren't we Mine*?"

"Yes sir, we are!" Mine replied.

"See?" Ayame asked.

"Fine! But if anything goes wrong you have to call me immediately!" Hikaru said. Ayame handed her the dress and she went to her room to change.

"You look so pretty!" Mine said as Hikaru came out of her room. Satoshi, Ayame, and Mine where sitting in the living room. The dress had one thick strap on the left should while the other shoulder was bare and it came down about three inches past her knee. It was dark blue with a few ruffly layer alternating between the dark blue and white down at the bottom.

"Ooo! May I do your hair?" Mine asked excitedly and Hikaru gave in. Mine straightened Hikaru's naturally wavy hair and then put it up in a half up half down style.

* * *

><p>"Shi and Satoshi are not here," Tamaki said. The host club was in a backroom getting ready for everything.<p>

"Maybe they decided to skip out," the twins said together.

"This wouldn't surprise me considering Shi's attitude," Kyoya said. "Oh, well, they can pay the punishment later."

"Hey look here comes Shi!" Honey said happily.

"But where is Satoshi, he is the host, not Shi," Kyoya said.

"She looks so pretty!" Honey said ignoring Kyoya's comment.

"Who knew that such a tom-boy could look so much like a girl," Hikaru said rudely.

"Don't be mean," Haruhi said.

"Sorry I'm late," Shi said walking up to the hosts.

"Where is Satoshi?" Tamaki asked.

"About that he got a fever and I made him stay home."

"You left him alone?" Kaoru asked.

"No! A family friend is taking care of him. I wanted to stay home and take care of him but they made me come, so here I am," Shi said in one breath.

"Well I guess you did the right thing, we don't want our guests getting sick," Kyoya said. "Come on, it's time to begin."

* * *

><p>(Later on the evening (the party is still going on (this is after Haruhi got all dress up and everything)))<p>

"Why are you standing here all alone?" Kaoru asked Shi coming up next to her.

"Well one, I am not a host, and two, there aren't any guys to dance with, and three, I don't' dance."

"Well I am pretty sure at least trying to dance is better than being alone," Kaoru said.

"I'm used to being alone, and besides I haven't danced in three years and I won't start now."

"Why haven't you danced in three years?"

"My grandfather used to make Satoshi and I take ballroom dancing lessons and three years ago is when we stopped and I haven't danced since."

"That's kind of depressing."

"Yeah, well whatever. It wasn't like I even wanted to come to this thing. Satoshi and Ayame made me."

"Who's Ayame?"

"He is a family friend. He runs a shop somewhere, I'm not exactly sure where or what it is."

"Oh."

"Um, I think some girls want you to dance with them." Shi said and pointed to three girls standing their out of hearing range watching Kaoru and Shi. "Go on, go be a host." Kaoru walked off and Shi was alone again.

* * *

><p>(Sometime later after the party during the end of the school day)<p>

"Now the last thing on our list is to read the list of the top twenty averages in the class. To save time I will only read the top five. The list will be posted on the wall if you want to see the full list," the teacher said.

"Why bother? We already know Kyoya's first," one student shouted and it caused everyone else to say their input.

"Hey everyone quiet down! I took my free time and put this list together so you're going to be quiet and listen to the top five smartest students in the class! Now, to add suspension we will begin at five and work our way to one," the teacher yelled at the class and then cleared his throat. "Number five: Masaru Tsuwabuki, number four: Ayame Jōnōchi, number three: Tamaki Suoh, number two: Kyoya Ootori, and last but not least number one: Hikaru Sohma. Now sit and talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings."

"Hey Kyoya, I guess you finally got your butt whopped," one student said coming up to Kyoya.

"I wouldn't say that necessarily," Kyoya said smiling calmly. "This war is just beginning." Shi looked over to Kyoya who glanced over to her at the same time.

"You know Kyoya," Tamaki said as they walked to the club room. Classes were over now and they were going to set everything set up. "I never would have guessed you would fall down to second place in grades." Kyoya didn't reply and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey, Shi," the twins said as Shi and Satoshi entered the club room. "We heard that you," Hikaru began. "Have the highest average in class 2-A, which means," Kaoru said. "You passed Kyoya." Hikaru finished.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" she asked clearly in a bitter mood.

"So, it's a weird, I don't think anyone has been able to pass Kyoya before," the twins said in unison.

"Why do have to have your grades so high?" Tamaki asked.

"I want to go to college," Shi answered.

"But shouldn't your family be able to pay for it?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well there is enough in the account to where I can go to college, but I want to go a certain college. It's not to easy to get into."

"And what college would that be?" Tamaki and the twins asked together.

"Saint Anastasie University," Shi answered simply.

"That is one of the hardest colleges to get into! And it is in France!" Tamaki said surprised by her answer.

"Our mother helped that college get started. Financially wise, I think she donated at least half of the funds needed, maybe more," Satoshi said getting into the conversation.

"Who was your mother?" Haruhi asked also getting into the conversation.

"Anastasie Benoit," Shi and Satoshi said like it was no big deal.

"That is who the college is named after isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup," Satoshi said.

"Why aren't you living with her in France?" Tamaki asked and the two remained silent.

"Get ready, it is time to open for business," Kyoya said.

The rest of the time passed without anyone talking about Anastasie Benoit and college.

"Bye," Shi said as Satoshi walked towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Haruhi said. "We should walk home together."

"Ok," Shi said and the three left.

The walk home was silent. It seemed Shi and Satoshi were deep in thought about something.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Haruhi said going to her apartment.

"Yeah," Satoshi said and they went into their apartment.

Hikaru put her book down and went and sat at the table and just relaxed for a minute. Her relaxation time was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door. Hatori was standing there with two other people. One of the new people seemed about her age while the other one seemed about seven. The one that seemed about her age had white hair with black roots. He wore a sleeveless black T-shirt and black leather pants. The one that seemed younger was blond and had brown eyes. He was wearing a pink shirt and brown shorts with a fuchsia hat.

"Sorry, I had to bring these two along with me," Hatori said.

"Uh, it's fine, please, come in," Hikaru said moving out of the way of the door so they could enter. They entered and made their way to the tiny living room.

"This is Momiji," Hatori pointed the blond, "and this is Haru. Haru, Momiji, this is Hikaru."

"Oh, so this is the girl you told us about," Momiji said. "Hey Hari, she knows about the curse right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"That means I can hug her!" Momiji lunged forward hugged her but nothing happened. "Um, hey, Hari, why didn't she transform?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is all I am going to write for this chapter. By the way can you believe this is 26 pages long? I think it is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well please review and Happy Holidays!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**The Other Two**

**Hi! Sorry this took me so long to get out… please don't kill me. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, I hope you enjoy the story the rest of the way too. Now, please enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning," Shi said coming out of her room, ready for school.

"Um, are you ok? You don't look so well," Satoshi said.

"I'm fine," Shi said. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Okay," Satoshi said and they left.

The school day went by painfully slow to Shi. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl back in bed, but no, she had to go do stupid errands for the Host Club. She groaned as she made her way towards the door of the club room.

"Ah, there you are! You are almost late," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, whatever," Shi said as she set her bag down.

"Hurry up and get changed," Kyoya said handing her the costume.

"Today, we are going to cosplay from the anime Romeo x Juliet!" Tamaki announced.

"Why that anime?" Shi asked.

"Because," Renge said showing up out of nowhere, "All the ladies love a good love story, so what better way to access those feelings if they can see the characters right before there very eyes!" Renge was the new manager of the host club, she showed up sometime last week claiming to be Kyoya's fiancé.

"Let me guess who Tamaki is going to be," Shi said sarcastically.

"I'm Romeo!" Tamaki said.

"I knew it," Shi said and went to change.

When Shi was finished dressing she came out and took her spot in the back away from the Host Club. 'Why do I even have to cosplay with them, I just do pointless errands, so what's the point?' Shi thought to herself.

Everyone was ready to open for business and in their places. Tamaki was Romeo, of course, Haruhi is Odin, Kyoya was Tybalt, Mori was Curio, Honey was Antonio, Satoshi was Fransico, Hikaru was Mercutio, Koaru was Benvolio, and Shi was Cordelia.

"Welcome," all the hosts said as the guests walked in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tamaki:<strong>

"My dear, will you be my Juliet?" Tamaki asked one of his guests.

"Eeee!" the girl said in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Twins:<strong>

"You're Murcutio, right Hikaru?" one girl asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Hikaru replied.

"Koaru, you're Benvolio, yes?" another girl asked.

"Yes, I am. You pretty ladies know the characters well," Kaoru said.

"Y-yes, it's my favorite anime," the first girl said while blushing.

"Mine too!" the second girl said, also blushing.

"But, I wanted to be the same as you, Koaru," Hikaru said bowing his head.

"Hikaru, don't be upset. We will be the same next time," Koaru said lifting Hikaru's chin with his finger.

"Koaru," Hikaru said while Kaoru said, "Hikaru."

"Kyaaaa!" the girls screamed about the forbidden brotherly love while over in the corner Shi, who was watching the scene, rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Honey &amp; Mori:<strong>

"Wow Honey you look just like Antonio," one girl said.

"Really? You think so? That's so sweet of you," Honey said while eating cake.

"And Mori fits Curio so well!" a second girl said.

"But it would be terrible if his face was really scared like that," a third girl added.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kyoya:<strong>

"Kyoya, you look great in your costume!" his guest said.

"I'm not so sure I fit the character thought," Kyoya said smiling.

"It doesn't matter as long as you have fun, right?" another girl asked.

"You are quite right," Kyoya said.

* * *

><p><strong>With Haruhi:<strong>

"Haruhi you are Odin," a girl said.

"Yes, Tamaki thought this one would be best for me," Haruhi said. "I don't know about the character or the anime, I've never seen it."

"You've never seen it? You should watch it in your spare time," one girl said.

"Odin is actually Juliet, wouldn't that be funny if Haruhi was actually a girl too," another girl said and all of them at Haruhi's table laughed, but Haruhi knew the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>With Satoshi:<strong>

"You look so cute in your costume!" one of his guests squealed.

"Yes, you are so adorable!" another one squealed.

"Thank you," Satoshi said after a moment of silence.

"Awwww!" the girls screamed, "you are so adorable!" both girls squealed.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye ladies, please comes again tomorrow," Kyoya said shutting the club doors as the last of the customers left.<p>

The day was finally over for the host club.

"Haruhi and Shi, go change first," Tamaki said.

"Okay," Haruhi said and the two girls went to the back to change. Haruhi went to the room on the right and Shi goes to the one on the left.

"Okay," Haruhi said and the two girls went to the back to change.

Once they were done the rest of them went to change a few at a time. Hikaru, Koaru, and Satoshi were finished changing, Tamaki and Kyoya were changing, and Honey and Mori were waiting to change.

Hikaru was playing on his DS and Koaru was watching him, Haruhi was studying, Honey and Mori are eating cake and Satoshi was staring out the window.

Everything was silent and then everyone heard a thunk.

"Thunk?" Hikaru and Koaru asked each other as Haruhi looked up from her textbook and Satoshi turned his attention from the window.

The all noticed Shi lying on the ground. Satoshi and Haruhi rushed over to Shi.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru asked.

"Is Shi okay?" Honey asked.

"I think she just passed out because of a high fever," Haruhi said.

"Honey or Mori you can change now," Tamaki said coming out of one of the changing rooms.

"What happened to Shi?" Kyoya asked coming out of the second room.

"Hm?" Tamaki asked not even noticing that Shi was on the floor. "Whoa! What happened to Shi?"

"We think she passed out 'cause of a high fever," Hikaru said, "please, what a whimp."

"This isn't good," Kyoya said.

"No, this isn't good," Satoshi agreed with Kyoya, "if she gets worse she will transform."

"We should take her to the nurse," Tamaki said.

"How?" Kyoya asked, "the only one that can pick her up is Satohsi and he is too small."

"Is there anyone you can call?" Haruhi asked, "what about your parents?"

"Well, Hatori, I guess," Satoshi said, "Our parents are busy right now."

"Call who ever and I will clear it with the front office," Kyoya said leaving the room.

Satoshi dug in Shi's bag and found the cell phone Hatori gave her. He dialed Hatori's number and he answered shortly after.

"_Hello?"_ Hatori said as he answered.

"Um, Hatori?"

"_What happened?"_ Hatori asked sighing.

"Well, um, Hikaru kind of passed out, and um-"

"_Did she transform?"_

"No, but she does have a high fever."

"_I will be there shortly,"_ Hatori said and hung up.

Hatori got to the school five minutes later and was led by Kyoya to the club room.

Hatori knelt down by Shi. He checked her temperature with his hand and her pulse. Hatori picked Shi up and turned to talk to Kyoya.

"She probably won't come tomorrow," Hatori said and walked to the door. Satoshi opend the door for him and the three left.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru! Koaru!" Tamaki yelled at the twins. "When I gave you control of the club's website I said take it seriously!"<p>

"We did," Hikaru said. "In fact we worked on it till dawn," Koaru finished.

"And this is what you create?" Tamaki held up a laptop with a scandalous picture of Haruhi on it.

"KYAAAAA!" all the Haruhi fans screamed.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki demanded.

"Huh?" the twins asked confused.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?"

"Can't you tell?" Koaru asked.

"It's obvious that the photo is altered," Hikaru said.

"It's photo shopped?" Tamaki asked.

"Stop making weird pictures of me!" Haruhi said. "What am I to you?"

"You're our toy," the twins said in unison.

"Toys, toys, you want a toy?" a person cloaked in black said stepping out of a gothic styled door. "You should visit that black magic club. If you visit now, you could Belzenaf the Curse Doll as your free gift."

"Why is he dressed in black?" Satohsi asked.

"It is said that Nekozawa-sempai doesn't like bright lights," Kyoya said.

"Doesn't like bright lights, huh?" Koaru asked. "I wonder how he will like this?" Hikaru asked holding up a flash light. He shined it on Nekozawa went fleeing for the darkness.

"Why on Earth would you do something like that?" Tamaki asked.

"We are bored!" twins said together.

"So Shi is still sick?" Honey asked Satoshi.

"Yeah," Satoshi replied. It had been two days since Shi had collapsed.

"Oh please, I bet she misses school as often as she can," Hikaru said. "She probably gets 'sick' all the time."

"That's not true," Satoshi said.

"That's not true," Satoshi said.

"Satoshi is right," Kyoya said joining the conversation, "according to her school records she has only missed one day of school."

"I wonder what it was for," Honey said.

"Probably nothing," Hikaru remarked rudely.

"It says the reason right here," Kyoya said.

"Well, what is it, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked interested now.

"It was for her mother's funeral," Kyoya said and the club members became really quiet.

"Satoshi?" Tamaki asked turning to the boy sitting on a couch.

"Yes?"

"Your mom died?"

"Yes, she died in a car accident. Hikaru was 13 and I was 12." Hikaru was quiet until the guests arrived.

"Let's all play the which one is Hikaru game!" the twins said and the girls claped in excitement.

"Oh, please," Haruhi sighed.

"What do you have a problem with it?" they asked together.

"No, I just don't get the point," Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi, let's play a game," they said. "If you can't guess which one is Hikaru, then your punishment is us coming over to your house." Haruhi sighed. "So which one is Hikaru."

"This one's Koaru," she pointed to the one on the left, "and that one is Hikaru," she pointed to the one on the right.

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong!"

Haruhi paused and then smiled, "No, I know I'm right."

"Hey, how did you know, Haruhi?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's see, Hikaru is a bit more mischievous than Koaru," Haruhi explained and Koaru erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked. "The sneaky one is Koaru."

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. I noticed how you called Haruhi your doll, but I noticed how quick you were to make a pass at her, admit it, Hikaru you are actually in love with her aren't you?"

"Ah! Why would I like her, she looks like a tanuki!"

"Did he just call you a raccoon dog?" Satoshi asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," Haruhi said and sighed.

"Your failing math you bid dummy!" Koaru shouted at Hikaru.

"Well you're failing you foreign language class you big dummy!" Hikaru retaliated.

"Stupid!" Koaru yelled.

"Sicko!" Hikaru screamed.

"Your mother wears too much makeup! That's it! We're over!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi, hey Satoshi," Hikaru said coming into the classroom.<p>

"Hikaru, your hair," Haruhi said.

"Why is it pink?" Satoshi asked.

"Does it look good? It suits me doesn't it?" Hikaru said. "I got tired of everyone thinking I'm Koaru, but now they can't get us mixed up."

"Good morning Haruhi, Satoshi," Koaru said walking in with blue hair. "I had the craziest dream last night. I dreamt a hairstylist dyed my hair pink, it was so stupid and ridiculous." Hikakru who had sat in his chair while Koaru was talking reached over with his foot and knocked Koaru out of his chair. Koaru leaned over and pulled Hikaru's chair out from under him.

The two stood up and started throwing things at each other over Haruhi. Haruhi just sighed.

* * *

><p>At lunch things got worse.<p>

"I'll have the A lunch," the bickering brothers said in unison. "No, I want the D lunch. Wait change that to the B lunch. Ghra! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Do things like this normally happen? Satoshi asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," Haruhi said and sighed again.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru said sitting down beside her at the table. "What do you have for lunch?"

"Leftovers, and a rolled omelet," Haruhi replied.

"Do you wanna switch? I had to get something different from Koaru so I didn't get anything I like."

"Um, sure," Haruhi said and traded lunches.

Haruhi took a bite and for a second it looked like she is heaven.

"Hey Haruhi does it taste good? Here have some of mine," Koaru held out a spoon and was going to feed it to Harhi but Hikaru intercepted it. Koaru got mad and threw some of his lunch at Hikaru who blocked it with Tamaki's face. The two began throwing things back and forth again.

"I'm going back to my classroom," Haruhi said standing up.

"I'll joining you," Satoshi said and followed.

* * *

><p>The club members walked in the club room to see a plié of junk and a twin standing on either side of it.<p>

"Ugh! I've had enough of this! It's driving me insane!" Tamaki said.

"It's driving you insane? How do you think I feel?" Hikaru asked. "I'm tired of always getting mistaken for you, Koaru! I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Hikaru! That's why I bought this!" Koaru shouted holding out a belzenaf curse doll. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru, I'm going to write your name on the back!"

"That's not right," Satoshi said quietly to himself, but Haruhi could hear him, "siblings shouldn't fight like this."

Haruhi then rushed forward hitting the twins on the head.

"Will you knock it off? Everyone is sick of this! Now, apologized! If you don't make up, I will never let you guys come over to my house! Do I make myself clear?"

"Hmmm," the twins said as I smile spread across their face.

"Hm?" Haruhi asked in a monotone voice.

"So if we make up we can come over to your place?" they asked in unison. Haruhi looked at the doll that she grabbed out of Koaru's hand and turned it over. The writing on the back read: blank.

The twins started laughing.

"Twins with too much time on their hands," Tamaki said, "are the devil."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the twins "fight" and Shi was still out of school.<p>

"Is it just me or has Hikaru been in a bad mood lately?" Haruhi asked.

"He does seem to kind of grumpy lately," Satoshi said quietly.

"He probably just misses arguing with Shi. I think it's become part of his daily routine. Like he's become addicted to it or something," Koaru said.

"Oh, please, I have not," Hikaru said coming into the club room overhearing there conversation outside the room. School was over and the twins, Haruhi, and Satoshi were in the clubroom waiting for the rest of the club members. "So Satoshi, when is your stupid sister coming back?"

"Who are you calling stupid?" a voice said coming from the door. Everyone turned to look at the door. Shi was standing there leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Satohsi asked.

"Once you left I called Hatori and said I could come to school as long as I didn't have a fever still since I am no longer contagious," Shi explained. Satoshi went up and felt Shi's forehead.

"You still feel slightly feverish," Satohsi said.

"Hatori doesn't need to know that," Shi said.

"Hey, Shi is back!" Honey said walking in with Mori closely behind him.

"Yes, I'm back and I won't miss another day of school this year," Shi said.

"Everyone to their places, it's almost time," Kyoya said coming in with Tamaki next to him.

* * *

><p>"It seems like it had been a long day," Shi said as they walked home. "Oh, we need a few things from the store. Do you mind going now?"<p>

"I don't mind," Satoshi said.

They went to the store; got everything they needed and were now headed back.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Shi asked Satoshi.

"Doesn't matter to me," Satoshi replied.

Someone bumped into Satoshi causing Satoshi to bump into Shi.

"Hey!" Shi said turning around whacking the person on the head with the bag she had from the store. The person turned around as did the other two people he was with. The one who bumped into Satoshi had orange hair and red-ish eyes. Jeez, he looks like a carrot. There was also a girl with Brown hair and blue eyes, and a girlish looking boy with silver hair and purple eyes. "You could at least say excuse me!"

"Why would I do that?" the guy said.

"Because you bumped into him!" Shi replied.

"She's right Kyo, if you bumped into someone you should say excuse me or sorry," the girl said.

"Come along Miss Honda, just leave him," the girly boy said. He turned and began walking and dragged the girl with him.

"Hey!" the one with the orange hair said and quickly turned and followed them.

"Come on Shi it's fine," Satoshi said and dragged Shi away.

"No it's not fine!" Shi said trying to get away before finally giving up with a huff. "At least the girl didn't bump into you that would have been bad."

* * *

><p>"You know Kyo," Tohru said, "you should be happy you didn't bump into the girl, that would of caused problems."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I will try to update sooner next time. Of course I always say that but then never do. ;-; I'm sorry I am bad about updating. I will try harder! Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**The Other Two**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Ouran or Fruits Basket. I only own Hikaru/Shi, Satoshi, and their families (not the Sohmas).**

**I've trying to update sooner but….yeah…. Please enjoy. By the way Shi has strength equivalent or greater than Kagura's. Why I told you that will become clear when you read what part it is at.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Shi asked. "If you had to come to this place couldn't you of left us out of it?" The Host Club was currently at some kind of resort run by Kyoya's paraents.<p>

"Negative. Staoshi is a host, and this is for the hosts," Tamaki said.

"Then why am I here? I'm not a host," Shi said.

"We didn't think you would stand to have Satoshi go somewhere and you not be there to protect him," the twins said together in a monotone voice.

"Wha- He's not a baby, he can do whatever he wants by himself," Shi said.

"Yeah, but you would be at home worrying," Satoshi said getting into this.

"What? Are you on their side now?" Shi asked.

"Well, they are right," Satoshi replied. The twins chuckled in victory and Shi stormed over and kicked them into the pool.

"Sa-chan! Are you going to swim?" Honey asked coming up to Satoshi.

"Uh, I don't have a swimsuit," he answered.

"You don't have a swimsuit?" Tamaki asked. "Do you Shi?" Shi shook her head no. "Hikaru, Koaru," Tamaki said looking at them as they were climbing out of the pool.

"We got it boss," they said not even letting Tamaki finish his sentence. Hikaru grabbed Satoshi and Koaru grabbed Shi and they dragged them off, more unwillingly for Shi.

"Where are you taking us?" Shi asked.

"To get you swimsuits of course," Hikaru said.

"We had some maids in the changing room to get Haruhi a swimsuit, so now they will help you two. You weren't here yet when we went of the thing with Haruhi," Koaru said.

"Hmpf," Shi said and yanked her arm away from Koaru, but continued to follow them.

"Hello," the twins said in unison to the maids outside the dressing room. "We have two more for you."

"My, you are very pretty, and you are just so cute," the one maid dragged Shi into the girls dressing room and another maid gave Satoshi a swimsuit for guys and led him to the guys dressing room.

Shi was forced to wear a green bikini with small white polka-dots and Satoshi's swim trunks were black with white edges on the legs. A maid pointed them down the right trail to go back and they eventually made it back without getting lost.

"Wow, Shi and Satoshi, you look so cute," Honey said being the first to notice they arrival back. When Honey said this it caused everyone's head to turn and look at the siblings.

"Ah, I see they chose nicely as always," the twins said and began complementing there choices.

"Um, Shi," Tamaki said. "Why is there a large scar on your stomach?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Uh….." Shi paused for a moment. "I had surgery." Tamaki's comment brought everyone's attention to Shi's scar.

"Surgery? Why?" the twins asked.

"Reasons," Shi answered.

"Reasons?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup, reasons," Shi said and then Hikaru and Kaoru got bored with the subject and squirted Tamaki with a water gun. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Shi and Satoshi got into a major water battle until Shi phone rang taking her from the war. She walked off to where her stuff was sitting.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_I'm coming to check on you soon. I just wanted to make sure you were awake, I know you two sleep a lot during the day," _Hatori said on the other end of the conversation.

"Ack! Can you wait like twenty minutes, please?" Shi asked.

"_Why?" _

"Well, you see we were out, and uh, we need to get home so, please?" Shi asked.

"_Fine. I'll see you in exactly twenty minutes," _Hatori hung up and Shi went over to Kyoya.

"Um, there is someone coming over to our house so we have to leave," Shi said.

"Family issues?" Kyoya asked and Shi shook her head yes. "You may go." Shi grabbed there thing and called Satoshi over and they left.

* * *

><p>"Why is you head wet?" Hatori asked when Shi opened the door. "Yours too, Satoshi."<p>

"Reasons," Shi said.

"Reasons?"

"Yeah, reasons."

* * *

><p>"Satoshi, I will be going to Shigure's house after school today, I've already talked it out with Kyoya and I won't be at the club today either. So will you be okay walking home by yourself?" Shi asked Satoshi during lunch.<p>

"You really need to stop treating me like I'm five," Satoshi said. "Yes, I can walk home alone, yes, I know the way there, and no, I won't stop to talk to strangers." Shi closed her mouth that was open, just about to ask the questions he had already answered.

"Fine then smarty pants," Shi said as they bell rang. They parted ways went to their classrooms.

* * *

><p>Shi stood in front of the door of Shigure's house waiting for him to answer her knock.<p>

"Hello?" Shigure said answering the door. "Ah! Hikaru! You've never visited me before! I'm so happy!" Shigure said hugging her. "I'm surprised you could get here and not get lost!"

"Get off me perv. And Hatori gave us instructions of how to get here in case we ever need you," Shi said pushing Shigure off of her.

"Do you need something?" Shigure asked.

"I have a few questions," she said becoming very serious.

"Please why don't you come in," Shigure showed her in and let her sit at the table while he went to get tea. "I'm sorry if it doesn't taste so good, I normally have someone else that makes tea, but she is out right now. So, your questions."

"Who your lover," Shi asked as she sipped some of the tea.

"Please, its nothing like that," Shigure said.

"I want to get a job," Shi said.

"Well that came out of nowhere."

"Well, Hatori is supporting us, and I feel bad. So I decided to get a job so I wanted your opinion," Shi said.

"Does Hatori know you want a job?"

"Of course not, he would say that is too much stress and no."

"It is a lot of stress so-"

"But I can handle it!" Shi interrupted.

"Maybe you can now, but eventually you're going to get worn out."

"I will not!"

Shigure sighed. "I see you won't listen to me. Just make sure you don't overdo it, okay? Or you might end up sick again."

"Okay," Shi agreed with a triumphant look on her face. "Um, I have an actual question too." Shi became very serious. "Why is Satoshi and I cursed and still have to obey Akito, but we aren't part of the zodiac?"

"I've been researching the curse," Shigure said calmly. "What I found was a hidden part of the curse. If there is a Sohma that marries to a blue blood, then their children will automatically become cursed into an animal, it might be from the zodiac, or it might not. If it is not from the zodiac then the animal will best reflect the child's personality."

"That's not fair!" Shi said more to herself than to Shigure but he still heard her. Shi stood up. "Isn't there a way to break the curse?"

"No, there isn't." At that moment they heard the door open and three different voices. "Ah, looks like there home," Shigure said and put a smile on his face.

"Who?" Shi asked. Shigure just smiled.

"Welcome back," he called to them.

"Yes, we're back," a girl with brown hair walked in the room and a boy with dark silver hair followed. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"She just came to chat," Shigure said. "But I wanted you three to meet her."

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you," Tohru said and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru," Hikaru bowed too.

"And I'm Yuki Sohma," the silver haired boy said and bowed. Shi said hello and bowed too.

"Kyo, you too," Shigure called.

'They all seem very familiar,' Shi thought to herself. 'It seems like I met the before somewhere.' Shi turned her attention to the boy who walked through the door. He had bright orange hair.

"Yo," he said.

'That hair… THAT'S IT!' Shi thought remembering where she had seen them before. 'That bastard was the one the bumped into Satoshi and didn't apologize!'

"You!" Shi said pointing at Kyo.

"Hm?" Shigure said wondering what was about to go down.

"You were the one that bumped into Satoshi and didn't apologize!" Shi said.

"Wha-?" Kyo asked and then he seemed to remember. "What? That was weeks ago!"

"That doesn't mean you said sorry!"

"Oh, so you two know each other?" Shigure asked.

"We were out buying food and he bumped into Satohsi and didn't say sorry!" Shi said to Shigure still pointing at Kyo. Yuki and Tohru stood off to the side, Tohru confused about what was happening and Yuki was watching the scene in front of him unfold.

"Hikaru, you're acting like a child," Shigure said.

"I don't care! Satoshi got a bruise 'cause of him!"

"What I didn't run into him that hard! And besides what do I care that he can't watch where he is going," Kyo said. Shi temper went over the edge. Shi pulled her hand back in a fist prepared to punch Kyo but Shigure quickly grabbed Shi's braid and pulled back on it. It caused her to fall back and forget about beating the life out of Kyo.

"Did you really have to do that?" Shi asked standing back up.

"Yes, yes I did," Shigure said then turned to Kyo, "You should be grateful, Kyo, I just saved you from getting you pumbled."

"Yeah right! If she wants a fight bring it on!" Kyo said.

"Gladly!" Shi said and tried to punch Kyo who quickly dodged it. This happened a few times before Shi's temper exploded again. "That's it!" Shi said lunging forward, forgetting about the curse, and tackled Kyo, knocking both of them through the screen door and out on the grass. Kyo was prepared to transform but was shocked when he didn't. Yuki's eyes widened when Kyo didn't transform and Shigure was crying over his broken door. Kyo pushed Shi off of him and got up as Shi got up. Kyo really didn't want to fight a girl so he was avoiding actually hitting her, but that plan was hard to follow. Shi went in for the final move and with one leg she knocked Kyo's legs out from under him and he fell on his back. Shi put a foot on his chest to keep him from getting back up.

"Shigure, why didn't Kyo transform?" Yuki asked Shigure as Shi began laughing as Kyo struggled to get up. "Only cursed members can hug each other so why her?"

"Haven't you figured it out, she is cursed too," Shigure said and called Shi over to them.

"What?" Yuki asked. "But all the zodiac positions are filled."

"Hikaru," Shigure called Shi over.

"Hm?" Shi asked.

"They know you're cursed," Shigure whispered into her ear. "It's okay though, Kyo and Yuki are cursed too, and Tohru is our confidante."

"They are?" Shi asked.

"You talked him and didn't transform and you didn't notice?" Shigure asked in disbelief, no longer whispering.

"I guess I focused on beating him and didn't realize it," Shi said in realization.

"So you're cursed, too?" Yuki asked.

"What?" Tohru asked, shock written across her face.

"How is that possible, all the zodiac positions are taken?" Yuki asked.

"Get Shigure to explain it to you," Shi said and Yuki looked at Shigure who just shrugged.

"So what animal are you?" Kyo asked finally getting up and coming back into the house.

"Why should I tell you," Shi snapped still mad at him.

"What is your problem?" Kyo asked. Shi didn't answer but glared at him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but are there any others that are not in the zodiac but are cursed?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, my brother, Satoshi," Shi answered.

"Do you know why you two are different?" Yuki asked.

"Shigure said it was because my mother was a blue blood," Shi said.

"A blue blood?" Kyo asked.

"A member of a socially prominent family," Shigure explained.

"Wow a noble!" Tohru said in excitement. "If you don't mind me asking who is your mother?"

"Anastasie Benoit," Shi said.

"She and her family are well known in France, right?" Yuki asked.

"That's right?" Shi said.

"Who is your father?" Kyo asked.

"Uh-oh, touchy subject," Shigure said. Shi fell silent and after a millisecond a new fire blazed in her eyes.

"I REFUSE TO TALK ABOUT THAT NO GOOD, USLESS, ROTTEN, SON-OF-A-BITCH, BASTARD!" Shi yelled and everyone, except Shigure, was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What's so bad about your father?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, don't get me started! He never loved our mother! He just married her for her money! He was always drunk! He beat us! And when we had to come back, he sold us to Akito!" Shi yelled.

"I'm sorry I asked," Yuki said as Shi continued her rant, but Yuki could sympathize with the Akito part.

"Does that sound almost familiar, Kyo?" Shigure asked. "I guess that siblings are alike in many ways."

"What are you babbling about?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, can you not figure it out? Hikaru's father and your father are brothers," Shigure said.

"I HATE THAT ROTTEN BASTARD!" Kyo and Shi yelled in unison.

"Oh, Hikaru, shouldn't you be getting home about now?" Shgure asked.

"Ack!" Shi said and gathered her things. "Thanks for the advice Shigure, and it was nice to meet you two," Shi said bowing towards Yuki and Tohru and then ran out the door.

"Aw, stupid cat got left out," Yuki said flatly, like he really didn't care, which he didn't.

"Like I care," Kyo said and stormed out mostly likely going to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Phew," Haruhi said and the door was closed behind the final guest.<p>

"Well done today, Haruhi," Kyoya said, "you had quite a bit more requests than usual."

"Oh, Shi, will you help Mori and Honey set up for tomorrow?" Kyoya asked. "We are going to put kotatsu tables out because it will get cold soon.

"Yay!" Tamaki cheered in the back ground.

"Do I really have a choice," Shi asked not wanting an answer. Shi followed Mori and Honey to the storage closet where everything was kept. Mori handed her a stack of cushions used for seats that went over her head. Shi carefully walked towards where she was directed to set them, but since her vision was blocked she couldn't see if anyone was in her way, which as fates would have it someone was. She collided with that person, all the pillows falling from her hands and both of them falling to the floor as Shi was engulfed in smoke. Hikaru, the person Shi bumped into sat on the floor in the position he landed in staring at the smoke. One the smoke was cleared a full grown lioness was left in Shi's place.

"Wha-" Hikaru asked as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, so this is Shi's animal form," Honey said happily and Mori nodded with a soft grunt.

"Somehow, it all makes more sense now," Kaoru said, as the rest of the hosts, except Satoshi, nodded in agreement.

Tamaki tried to get closer to Shi but she swiped her paw at him, claws exposed, and he ran behind Kyoya. Of course Shi wouldn't actually hurt him and she knew the distance she needed to go just to get the point across but not make contact with Tamaki, 'cause if she did it would just be more trouble. She just didn't want to be bothered right now, and she need to get out before she changed back and was completely naked in front of seven guys and one cross dressing girl.

Shi took her clothes in her mouth and ran into one of the large dressing rooms, just in time. As soon as the curtain fell back into place another puff of smoke and she was human again. She quickly dressed herself and came back out, everyone was staring at her.

"What do you have something wrong with my animal form being a lion?" Shi snapped. All the hosts, except Satoshi and Hikaru shook their head no. Hikaru opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but sensing Shi was in a bad mood, Kaoru put his hand over Hikaru mouth so he couldn't say anything. "Can we hurry up and get finished setting up so Satoshi and I can get the hell out of here?" All the hosts, except Hikaru, who was just being stubborn, shook their head yes and everyone went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed it. Yay all the hosts know her animal form now. If you want another chapter sooner guess what! Reviews = Motivation! It is not trig! Please review! I am sorry this took a while, but I am trying to them out there, I promise! REVIEW! PLEASE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**The Other Two**

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Oruan or Fruits Basket! _**

**Regular POV**

"The beach?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes Haruhi, you said you wanted to go to a real beach. And here's the best part we brought swim suits for you to choose from. And we've picked out the perfect one," the twins said in unison.

"Not that one! I think this one would be better for Haru-chan!" Honey said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't understand Honey-sempai. This swimsuit hides the fact of her lacking physique," they said pointing to the swimsuit they picked out.

"You better stop sexually harasing my little girl!" Tamaki said coming over.

"That means we're not going?" the twins asked.

"Who said we aren't going?" Tamaki said.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked.

"I see no problem in that," Kyoya said.

Shi sighed from over in the corner where she was standing with Satoshi. "Are we going to have to go too?"

"Of course. Satoshi is a host after all and I don't think you would let him go off on a trip by himself," Kyoya said and his glasses sort of glinted.

"What if we can't go?" Shi asked.

"You would have to have a good reason not to go," Kyoya said. "A really, really good reason."

Shi looked down at Satoshi's face and he looked at her with eager eyes. Shi sighed again and took her phone out of her bag. "Fine," she said and walked to the door. "Excuse me for a minuet," she went outside then room and called Hatori.

"What is she doing?" Hikaru asked Satoshi.

"Making some calls, pulling some strings," Satoshi shruged.

"Is there really that tight of leash on you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup."

"Why?" all the hosts, except Mori, said.

"Not tellin'," Satoshi said and turned his attention to the window while all the hosts looked questioningly at eachother.

A few minuets Shi came back in and put her phone in her school bag.

"Can you go?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup, we got the okay to go," Shi said and Satoshi smiled.

* * *

><p>"So why didn't we go to an actual beach like the Caribbean?" the twins asked.<p>

"Do you really think commoners like Haruhi, Shi, or Satoshi would have a passport?" Kyoya asked.

"I think it's beautiful!" Honey said.

* * *

><p><strong>Shi's POV<strong>

I leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and sighed. I was wearing a swimsuit but have no intention of getting in the watter. Everyone was off doing their thing and it felt nice to be alone for a few minutes. Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were collecting shell-fish, Tamaki was flirting, Kyoya was managing Tamaki's time with the girls, Hikaru and Koaru were playing with some girls and Satoshi was with some girls in the water. I closed my eyes and stretched my legs and arms. The sun felt nice.

"Shi, do you want to play?" Kyoya asked.

"No thanks, I'm good!" I called back.

"Do you even know what we are playing?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope~" I said and tuned them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (sorry for the random POV change) <strong>

"Pst. Hey Kaoru. You wanna make Shi pissed?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru bored with the contest.

"By doing what?" Koaru asked.

"By throwing her in the water," Hikaru replied.

"What are you two up to now?" Satoshi asked coming over.

"We are going to throw your sister into the water," Hikaru said smirking.

"Uh, one how would you do that without making her transform, and two, I wouldn't advise you to do that," Satoshi said.

"One, if we pick her up by her arms and legs that's not hugging her. Two, why wouldn't it besides her normal madness?" Hikaru asked.

Doesn't answer for a second but replies with, "I've been forbidden to speak of it" He walked away decided to get far enough away from what's about to happen.

"Come on, let's go," Hikaru said and they both got sly smiles on their faces and they walked towards Shi. Hikaru grabbed her wrists and Kaoru grabbed her ankles and they lifted her up.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Shi screamed and they started walking towards the water. She thrashed around but they somehow managed to hold on to her. Hikaru was laughing and Kaoru was smiling and everyone was watching.

"Put me down! Please! PUT ME DOWN!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs and was on the verge of tears. Hikaru and Koaru didn't notice and threw her into the water and then ran back to shore. Shi splashed around and wasn't getting out of the water.

"Um, hey, Hikaru," Kaoru said finally realizing something is wrong. "I don't think she is okay."

"She can't swim! Help her!" Satoshi said pushing Kaoru towards the water. Kaoru ran into the water and noticed right where they threw her was a very deep drop off but was able to grab her wrists and pulled her out of the water making sure she didn't transform. He held on to her until she was mid calf deep in water.

Once he let go of her wrists she picked up a handful of sand and stormed over to Hikaru and threw it at him and then stormed away from the group and off behind a tree out of everyone's sight.

"Excuse us ladies but we need to have a host council really quickly," Kyoya said and all the hosts gathered around in a circle far enough from the girls where they couldn't hear them.

"Satoshi why didn't you say she couldn't swim?" Hikaru hissed.

"You didn't say you were going to drop her off a drop off! I thought you were going to toss her in no more than thigh deep water!" Satoshi replied.

"Why can't Shi swim?" Tamaki asked.

"She never learned how to."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

Satoshi sighed. "Okay, I swore not to tell anyone but you will probably find out soon any way, but Shi is deathly afraid of water over one foot deep. Pools, ponds, lakes, oceans."

"Why?" the twins asked together.

"Um…..I also promised not to tell anyone this…..so you can't tell anyone got it, not even her that I told you!" He said. "When we were younger our…..father was drunk and her…..tried to…kill Shi by drowning her," he said getting quieter with each word.

"That's horrible!" Tamaki said and everyone else remained silent.

"Okay, everyone back to your guests and game," Kyoya said.

"What game?" Haruhi asked.

"No game~," the twins said and ran off.

A while later Shi came back out and sat down in the chair she was sitting in before and acted like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi, look up here!" one girl said standing on a cliff with two other girls and Satoshi.<p>

"Be careful up there! It's dangerous!" Haruhi yelled from bellow.

"We'll be careful," another girl called.

"The breeze feels so good," the last girl said.

"Hey, man there are chicks up here," a new voice said. The girls and Satoshi whipped around and saw two guys who were walking up the slope to the cliff. "You wanna hang out with some locals?"

"No thanks, just leave us alone," the first girl said.

"Aw come on, we just wanna show you how to have fun," the first guy said.

Satoshi stepped between the guys and the girls. "They said to leave them alone."

"Get away, shrimp!" he said and pushed him out of the way and Satoshi hit the ground hard.

"They said to leave them alone!" Haruhi said showing up and throwing shell-fish on the two guys.

"You little runt!" the first guy said and grabbed Haruhi by the shirt. The fist girl went running to Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" she said running up to him who was running after Hikaru and Kaoru with a bucket and it also grabbed Shi's attention. "It's Haruhi and Satoshi!" she said and pointed to the cliff. Without hesitation Shi got up and ran to the cliff fallowed by Tamaki and the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took SOOOOO long to update…. *nervous laughter* There are only two things I'm good at procrastinating and being invisible. I'll try to update sooner I promise!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**The Other Two**

**Oh my God! Look! It's an update! The most rarest creature in the kingdom of Manga_Otaku121344! I'm gonna go poke it with a stick! ((whoever gets the reference is amazing!))**

**Disclaimer: ****Ich besitze nichts**

* * *

><p>By the time Shi got there Haruhi was plummeting down to the waters below and Tamaki was right behind her. Shi quickly checked over Satoshi to see if he was okay. He insisted he was fine but had a couple of bruises on his arms where he was pushed and then some on his side where he fell.<p>

Fire raged in Shi's eyes as she turned her attention to the guys. "Which one of them pushed you?" she asked Satoshi. While this was happening Kyoya was consoling the girls and sending them back to a hotel. They had left it and it was only the hosts and the culprits.

"I told you I'm fi-" he said but was interrupted by Shi.

"Which one of them pushed you?" she asked again and he pointed to the one who was responsible. She turned around and tackled him. Luckily she only touched him with her arms and she didn't transform. She punched him as hard as she could repeatedly. Hikaru and Kaoru were beating up the other guy for throwing Haruhi off the cliff. Kyoya got Kaoru and Hikaru to stop pretty easily but had to get Mori to drag Shi off of the other one. Shi went back to tending to Satoshi while the rest of the business was being taken care of.

The group then moved down to the beach to wait for Haruhi and Tamaki. Shi and Satoshi went back to the place they were staying at. As soon as they got back they changed and waited for the others. When the rest of the group arrived there was a thick tension between Haruhi and Tamaki.

"What's wrong with them?" Shi asked Kaoru while coming out her long hair.

"Haruhi's mad at Tamaki for telling her to be more careful" he easily explained and then walked off with Hikaru. Shi shrugged and went about her business. Shi wasn't feeling all that well so she went back to her room and laid down on the bed. She ended up falling asleep.

Later, once dinner was ready everyone was gathering in the dining hall.

"Where is Shi-chan?" Honey asked and everyone just shrugged.

"I think she's in her room" Satoshi piped up, he was helping Mori put plates on the table.

"Let's go get her, Kaoru" Hikaru said and went off, Kaoru fallowed close behind.

The two of them left and eventually found her room. "This must be it" Hikaru said and Kaoru knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Maybe she's not in here," Kaoru said and Hikaru tried the door knob to see if it was unlocked. Ended up the door was locked and the two slipped in to the room and saw her sleeping.

"We should draw on her face" Hikaru said and produced a marker from nowhere.

"I think that's taking things a little too far" Kaoru said.

"Then what should we do?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Wake her up?"

"But that's no fun….oh! We could use that thing!"

"Oh, yeah~ It's in our room" Kaoru smiled deviously.

"I'll go get it~" Hikaru nodded and walked off.

Kaoru sighed; in all honesty he really wasn't up to doing anything right now.

Shi began to move a bit. Soon she opened her eyes and Kaoru looked at her.

"Ah, you're awake" Kaoru said and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to wake you up."

Shi sat up and put a hand to her head. She shook her head a bit and then stood up, Kaoru stood also.

She took a few wobbly steps and then fell down.

Kaoru squatted next beside her and tried to help her up again. He managed to get her to sit up and he sat next beside her.

"Why is the room spinning?" she asked and closed her eyes.

"Spinning?" he put a hand to her forehead, which was hot from the fever. "Great, you're sick again. You do know stress causes you to get sick right?" he said and then sighed.

"Y-you know what!" she said sounding like she was drunk. "I don't care anymore! As long as Satoshi if fine I don't care about anything else. Nope, nope, nope!"

"Are you delirious?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. She put her head in her hands.

"You wanna here a story?" she asked and leaned against the bed.

"Their waiting for us to come eat, we don't have time" he said and started to get up.

"A long time ago" she began her story. Kaoru sighed and sat back down.

"A long time ago there was this boy and this girl. They were brother and sister. They lived with their mother in France even though their mother's family did not like them. Nope, didn't like them at all. That's why when their mother died they were immediately shipped back to Japan to live with their father, who hated them just as much as their mother's family did.

Once they were there their father would beat them, more the girl than the boy because she would protect him. The he sold them to the head of the large family he belonged to. There they were locked in a building and weren't allowed to leave. The only people they could see were the head of the family, and four of the oldest 'special' ones.

Then one day the head of the family came to see them. He got mad because she was standing up to him so he pushed the girl over the banister. One of the older special ones found her and got her to a hospital. They also saved the boy and they managed to move them away from there to live in an apartment by themselves. The end!" she said and started laughing but the laughter soon turned into tears. "A-and the boy was locked up in the cat's room and she wasn't able to protect him or get him out. I failed to protect Satoshi."

Kaoru sat there absorbing everything she said. He finally came back to the real world. "You need your rest, why don't you try going back to sleep" he said and patted her shoulder.

Shi nodded and climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Kaoru left the room once she was asleep. His mind was filled with the 'story' he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ this chapter is done and finally updated. If you didn't noticed this chapter is really short. Well, they're going to be always this short now because my attention span in the size of a frozen pea so I can't finish the long chapters anymore.<strong>


End file.
